A Life in the Light
by FutureSlayer
Summary: Buffy and Spike must fight once more for the love neither is willing to let go of. Sequel to 'From Shadow to Sunlight'.


Title: A life in the Light   
  
Author: Future Slayer   
  
Rating: PG-13, just to be safe.   
  
Feedback: This is the follow up to 'From Shadow to Sunlight'. I got great reviews on that, and I hope that the sequel lives up to the first one! So, feedback would be a very nice thing to give me!   
  
Distribution: You're free to take it if you credit me. And tell me where it's headed. Feeds the old ego.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the crazy-and-most-likely-going-no-where plots! *Grin*.   
  
Summery: Buffy and Spike must fight once more for the love that neither   
  
of them is willing to let go of. Sequel to 'From Shadow to Sunlight'.  
  
~~   
  
Author's Note: In my perfect little world, the showdown with the First never came about. This takes place about five or six months after the first one, and please read that if you want to understand anything I'm talking about. Season Seven will be just a tad bit spoilery, with this picking up towards the beginning of Season Seven, and then spinning off into a different dimension after that. So, spoiler warning, you'll want to have seen at least the premiere of Season Seven before reading this.  
  
~~  
  
"You know that you don't have to go, right? We're not kicking you out", Buffy sighed, giving her best friend a look.   
  
Willow smiled tightly as she continued to pack her bags. "I know, but, I need time with my Mom. Ever since..", she trailed off, looking down. "I just, I think it's right."  
  
"I get you want family time. Just remember you have one here too", Buffy smiled, pulling Willow into a hug.  
  
"I'll still be around for all the Scooby stuff, I wont abandon you guys!", Willow remarked happily. "And you and Spike should have the house to yourself."   
  
Buffy held back a laugh. "Ourselves? I wish. For a green ball of energy she sure has alot of...well, energy. Maybe the whole Key deal is where it all comes from."   
  
Laughing, Willow told her best friend, "She's going into high school, she'll have a lot less time on her hands to bother you two."   
  
The two girls laughed as Dawn walked into the room from her place in the hallway.   
  
"So, now I'm an inconvenience? Gee thanks," she stormed away and down the steps. Buffy sighed.   
  
"Damage control?", Willow asked. Buffy simply nodded with her eyes closed, moving from her place on the   
  
bed to go and find her sister. Dawn wasn't in her bedroom, or the bathroom, so Buffy headed downstairs. As she passed down the stairs, the door flung open and he walked in. A grin split Buffy's face.   
  
"Hey", she said softly, as Spike reached his arm out for a hug. Buffy inhaled his scent, only to let go at the sound of gagging noises coming from the couch. There the littlest Summers' sat, playfully making throwing up gestures. Spike only smiled. Buffy rolled her eyes and pulled Spike over to the couch with her, scooting Dawn aside.  
  
"Hey!", she muttered, as Buffy changed channels on the t.v.   
  
"Zip it", she ordered.   
  
Rolling her eyes, Dawn behaved, trying not to laugh every time Spike poked her from over the older girl's shoulder. Dawn thought about what life had been like since Spike came back. She thought about how happy both her and her  
  
sister had been when he walked through that door, and then how they both felt like they couldn't breathe when they thought he might be taken away from them again. Shaking the thoughts of loss away, she settled in on the couch with the couple.   
  
As much as Dawn hated to admit it, she was jealous. Buffy got all the cute boys. Buffy had someone who loved   
  
her unconditionally. And knowing what Spike had planned, only made Dawn envy her a little more. She was happy for her sister, and happy that the pair was together, but she still sometimes wished that someone would care for her like that. A half an hour later, Willow bounded down the steps. Buffy had fallen asleep wrapped in Spike's arms, and he gently shook her to wake her up. "Reds leavin', pet", he muttered.   
  
Both fully awake, the two girls got up, and walked over to Willow. Will set a box down and brought Buffy into her arms, the two friends embracing, both trying not to cry. Willow had no idea all of this was going to be so hard. After Buffy, came Dawn, and the two held on tight to each other as Dawn sobbed. They were all going to miss Willow, even though she'd be around. It was nothing like sharing a house together. Spike watched his girls from a distance, admitting to himself he would miss the ex-witch as well.   
  
When Dawn's hug time was up, Willow smiled at Spike.   
  
"Get over here!", she told him, when he didn't move.   
  
Buffy laughed as Willow pulled him into a tight hug. Spike returned the gesture, told her he'd   
  
miss her and to be careful. Nodding, Willow picked her stuff up again, and stood at the door.   
  
"Need help with any of that stuff?", Buffy asked her best friend.   
  
"No, I'm good, but thanks." Willow opened the door, and Dawn started to babble.   
  
"Be careful, and call us if you need anything, and you have to always come over and-" Dawn was pulled into another hug. Willow laughed.   
  
"I will Dawnie", pulling back from yet another embrace and saying goodbye to everyone. As her car drove off, Dawn stayed watching at the door.   
  
"It's not going to be the same without her..", Dawn said quietly. Buffy put an arm around her sister.  
  
"I know", she replied.   
  
"She'll still visit, luv. She's not gone forever", Spike tried to put Dawn a bit at ease. Silence followed the exchange, and finally, Buffy broke it.   
  
"Well, we have some moving to do, don't we? Spike and I will move into Will's old room, and Dawn, you can either stay in your room or move into mine", Buffy said.   
  
Dawn seemed to perk up at the thought of moving into her sister's room, but ultimately turned the offer down. She was happy in her room.   
  
"We'll start tomorrow morning, but, I think I'm heading to bed right now", Buffy said, walking up the   
  
steps. "Spike, you coming?", she asked.   
  
"Be up there in a minute", he said, smiling, and turned to Dawn. "You sure it's hidden in a good spot?  
  
We can't have Buffy find it before hand.." Spike said eagerly.   
  
Dawn grinned. It was as if Spike was a 16-year-old boy, eger for the girl he was crushing on to return his feelings.   
  
"She won't find it, I'm good at this. When you going to ask?" That hit Spike.   
  
"I don't know...when should I?", he thought out loud. Dawn sighed.   
  
"You have so much to learn", she laughed. "Go to sleep, I'll help you out in the morning", Dawn   
  
ordered.   
  
"You, go to bed too, missy," Spike shot back, pushing her up the stairs in front of him.   
  
"Hey!" Dawn shouted as Spike laughed and the two made their way to their rooms.   
  
"Night, bit." Spike said.  
  
"Night, Spike." Dawn said.   
  
As the doors in both rooms closed, excitement filled   
  
Spike. Soon he'd ask, and it would change everyone's lives forever.   
  
~~   
  
Author's Note: And it begins! Please send me some feedback, review, review, review! 


End file.
